Be a Great Shinobi
by vAither
Summary: Shinobi are those who endure. Kaa-san, Tou-chan suatu hari nanti aku akan menjadi kuat dan akan melindungi kalian hingga aku mati. Inspired by doujinshi in tumblr...


Be a Great Shinobi.

By: vAither

a Fanfic inspired by a doujinshi in tumblr

not my origin works...

But, I still hope you will like this story.

Characters from this fanfic also belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

I recommend to listen to Nana Mizuki's (Hinata's Seiyuu) song Fuyu no Owari Ni or Omoi no Yukue while reading this story.

Srek... srek... srek...

Suara aduan sikat dan batu terdengar samar-samar di tengah keramaian Desa Konoha. Sulit dipercaya bahwa pelakunya adalah seorang bocah berusia 10 tahunan berambut pirang, Uzumaki Boruto yang mencoba mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya kepada ketujuh pahatan wajah hokage yang sebelumnya ia corat-coret dengan cat berwarna merah. Ia saat ini berdiri di sebuah papan kayu yang terikat pada sebuah tali tambang pada kedua sisinya. Benda ini memang biasa digunakan orang untuk menjadi pijakan saat membersihkan pahatan hokage.

Bibirnya tertekuk ke bawah membuat wajahnya terlihat masam. Ia benar-benar setengah hati membersihkan pahatan para pahlawan pemimpin desa

"Hoy! Boruto lakukan yang benar!" Perintah Konohamaru. Terlihat nada kesal dari ucapannya.

Yang diperintah hanya melongok sebentar ke bawah sebelum kembali pada tugasnya yang hampir ia selesaikan.

Beberapa saat kemudian...

"Bolt!" Suara lembut milik seseorang yang sudah ia kenal baik memanggil namanya. Orang itu tidak lain adalah ibunya. "Kaa-san," ujarnya kala ibunya menghampiri dirinya ke atas. Padahal ia tidak mau ibunya mengetahui perbuatan jahilnya ini. Iapun segera membuang mukanya menghindari kontak mata dengan ibunya dan kembali menyikat cat merah yang masih tersisa.

Sebagai ibunya, Hinata sangat mengerti tingkah laku putra sulungnya tersebut yang lebih memilih diam jika tingkah nakalnya ketahuan oleh Hinata. Boruto juga nampak seperti seorang yang sangat menyesal akan perbuatannya.

Hinata tersenyum melihat tingkah putranya. Iapun menarik pelan kedua tangan Boruto, membuat putranya menghentikan kegiatannya dan menghadap ke arahnya, lalu ia berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan tinggi putranya.

"Boruto, semua perbuatanmu ini tidak baik," ujarnya pada putranya yang berwajah masam dan terus menunduk guna menghindari kontak dengan mata lavender ibunya yang memandangnya lembut.

Boruto terdiam. Melihat tidak ada tanda-tanda Boruto akan merespon, Hinatapun berinisiatif untuk kembali mengawali percakapan di antara mereka. "Tapi, karena kau menyayangi Tou-chan. Kaa-san juga dapat mengerti perasaan untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya."

"Kaa-san mengerti?"

Kali ini Boruto membalas perkataan Hinata. Mungkin dikarenakan topik yang Hinata ambil membuatnya tertarik.

"Tentu saja! Lagipula selama ini Kaa-san juga melakukan berbagai hal untuk mendapatkan perhatian Tou-chanmu," ujar Hinata sembari terkekeh pelan yang sukses membuatnya mendapatkan tatapan tidak percaya dari putranya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Boruto yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Hinata.

Hinata mengusap pelan rambut pirang Boruto. "Tou-chan sangat sibuk, jadi Boruto merasa kesepian bukan?" Boruto terus memandang wajah ibunya yang selalu menampilkan senyum.

"Sejujurnya Kaa-san juga merasa kesepian. Namun daripada rasa kesepian, rasa bangga Kaa-san pada Tou-chan yang mampu melindungi desa ini tentu saja lebih besar. Dan Kaa-san juga tau bahwa Tou-chan sangat mencintai kita, keluarganya. Oleh karena itu, Kau, Himawari, dan Kaa-san juga harus menahan perasaan itu."

Hinata masih terus membelai rambut pirang Boruto. "Karena Kaa-san tidak hanya menyayangi Tou-chan tapi juga menyayangi Boruto, Kaa-san jadi bisa lebih bersabar. Karena Boruto ada bersama Kaa-chan, jadi kita bisa bersama menunggu Tou-chan pulang. Bagaimana denganmu, Boruto?"

"Aku juga... Aku juga menyayangi Kaa-san. Jadi aku juga bisa sedikit bersabar..." jawab Boruto dengan semburat merah tipis menghiasi wajahnya.

"Benarkah? Itu membuatku senang, Boruto..."

"Tou-chan juga mengatakan hal yang sama padaku untuk tetap bersabar..."

"Oh? Ia mengatakan hal yang sama?"

"Kaa-san, Kau menyayangi Tou-chan? Huh?"

"Hmmm, seperti dirimu. Kaa-san sangat menyayangi Tou-chan."

"Aku tidak ingin membuat Kaa-san menjadi sedih maka dari itu, aku akan tunjukkan dengan jelas bahwa aku bisa menahan perasaanku. Karena aku adalah seorang shinobi." Di akhir perkataannya Boruto menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya serupa dengan ayahnya pada ibunya.

Hinata menarik Boruto ke dalam pelukannya, "Boruto, kau sangat baik. Terimakasih, Kaa-san yakin kau pasti akan menjadi shinobi yang hebat."

Borutopun mengangguk dalam kehangatan pelukan ibunya.

"Kaa-san mana Himawari?" tanya Boruto kala dirinya menyadari bahwa adik mungilnya yang biasanya mengekor ibunya itu tidak bersamanya.

"Himawari ada di kediaman Hyuuga. Hanabi sangat merindukan kalian. Apa kau mau menyusulnya?"

Mendengar nama bibinya terucap dari mulut ibunya sontak membuat bulu kuduk Boruto merinding. Ia mengingat jelas dirinya didandani menjadi perempuan oleh bibinya itu sewaktu ia berusia 5 tahun, baginya Hanabi itu monster yang menyeramkan menjadikan keponakan-keponakannya sebagai boneka. Mungkin oleh seorang gadis macam Himawari itu hal yang menyenangkan. Namun baginya...

Itu mimpi buruk.

"Boruto..." panggil Hinata berusaha menyadarkan kembali pikiran Boruto yang barusan melayang entah kemana.

"Iya, Kaa-san?"

"Kau mau ke kediaman Hyuuga atau tidak?" tanya ibunya untuk kedua kalinya.

"TIDAK MAU! etto.. maksudku aku ingin di rumah saja bersama Kaa-san... Aku ingin makan kari buatan Kaa-san."

"Baiklah. Ayo kita pulang..."

**Endure.**

Naruto telah kembali ke meja kerjanya setelah dirinya menyelesaikan pertemuan gokagenya. Iapun kembali berkutat dengan tumpukan berkas-berkas yang terus menumpuk bila tidak segera dikerjakan. Dan menurutnya hal ini jauh lebih melelahkan dibandingkan menjalankan misi. Jika disuruh memilih, ia lebih baik menjalani misi daripada harus duduk berjam-jam dibalik meja kerja.

Jari-jarinya menari di atas keyboard tanpa henti. Sesekali matanya melirik foto keluarganya yang terbingkai rapi di salah satu sisi meja kerjanya. Dan entah mengapa rasa lelahnya menguap begitu saja setelah ia menatap foto itu.

"NARUTO!" panggil penasihatnya, Nara Shikamaru. Yang berlari tergesa-gesa menuju ruang kerjanya.

"Shikamaru, ada apa? Aku sedang sibuk saat i─"

Shikamaru mengatur nafasnya yang sedikit tersengal sebelum mulai berkata. "Nampaknya Boruto dan Himawari diserang oleh sekelompok teroris."

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya.

"Aku menerima kabar dari kediaman Hyuuga. Himawari aman karena ia ada disana dan ada banyak pengawal disana. Tapi, Boruto dan Hinata..."

Setelah mendengar perkataan Shikamaru Naruto langsung bangkit dari kursi kerjanya.

"HYAA!" Hinata melemparkan Jyuuken pada setiap ninja yang berusaha mendekati Boruto.

Sesekali ia menatap ke arah Boruto yang ada di belakangnya memastikan bahwa putranya baik-baik saja. Tak jarang pula ia tergores shuriken dan kunai yang dilemparkan para musuh di hadapannya, serta terjatuh akibat jutsu yang digunakan musuhnya.

Sudah 11 musuh yang Hinata robohkan dengan Jyuuken miliknya. Tinggal seorang lagi yang berada di hadapannya dan sedang bersiap-siap menyerangnya. Sementara Boruto nampak gemetaran dibalik punggung ibunya.

Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat ibunya bertarung. Ibunya sungguh kuat dapat merobohkan 11 orang pria yang seharusnya memiliki tenaga yang jauh lebih besar daripada dirinya. Namun ini bukan saatnya untuk terkagum-kagum dengan kekuatan yang dimiliki ibunya. Ibunya saat ini sangat terluka. Banyak luka tusukan dan darah yang tak henti-hentinya mengalir di ujung bibir serta dahinya saat ia terjatuh akibat jutsu musuhnya itu.

"KAA-SAN!" Jerit Boruto setiap ibunya hampir terpukul oleh musuh.

Hinata terengah-engah. "Pergilah ke tempat Tou-chan, Boruto. Aku tidak apa-apa." perintahnya.

"Ta-tapi Kaa-san..." ujar Boruto sedikit takut. "Kau berdarah! Kau terluka."

"Dengar Boruto, target mereka hanyalah dirimu. Dengan byakuganku aku melihat tinggal seorang lagi yang berada di hadapanku. Larilah! Aku akan tetap menjagamu. Pergilah ke tempat Tou-chanmu, Tou-chanmu akan melindungimu tanpa cela. Jadi kumohon cepatlah pergi." ujar Hinata sembari terus memfokuskan byakugannya pada musuh, tanpa melirik ke arah Boruto.

"TAPI!" Boruto tetap membantah, ia enggan meninggalkan ibunya sendirian dengan musuh terakhir yang nampaknya sangat kuat.

"Himawari? Ia berada di kediaman Hyuuga, ada Ko, Hanabi, Kakekmu dan para pengawal bunke yang melindunginya jadi aku yakin ia baik-baik saja, bukankah begitu?"

"Khh... tidak bukan itu! Kau... Tapi kau, Kaa-san!" Lirih Boruto. Genangan air bening menumpuk di pelupuk mata birunya yang sewarna dengan ayahnya. "Siapa yang akan melindungimu?!" Jeritnya.

Terdiam sejenak.

"Terimakasih Boruto," lirih Hinata. "Tapi aku baik-baik saja. Lagipula nyawaku ini juga adalah milik kalian, jadi..."

"Kaa-sanmu ini sangat kuat, bukan?" Hinata berbalik menunjukkan wajahnya yang penuh luka namun dihiasi senyum lembutnya yang sangat menenangkan pada Boruto.

Pertahanan Boruto jebol airmatanya mengalir di kedua pipinya yang memiliki dua guratan di kedua sisinya. Di hadapannya saat ini Kaa-sannya sedang mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi dirinya. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak menginginkan Kaa-sannya pergi. Ia tidak ingin hidup tanpa Kaa-san. Hal itu tidak pernah terlintas sekalipun di otaknya. Ia tidak mau ibunya meninggal. Sama sekali tidak mau.

Tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya tidak ada orang yang selalu membangunkannya di pagi hari. Tidak ada Kaa-san yang selalu membuatkannya sarapan yang enak setiap paginya. Tak ada bento berbentuk wajahnya ketika makan siang. Tak ada yang menyambutnya ketika pulang dari akademi. Tidak ada Kaa-sannya... Tidak ada...

Hinata mengumpulkan chakranya yang berbentuk kepala singa pada kedua kepalan tangannya. "Juho Soshiken..."

Namun musuhnya berhasil kabur dari pukulan Hinata. 'Sekali lagi..' batin Hinata kembali mengumpulkan chakranya.

Huk... Huk...

Hinata memuntahkan darah dalam jumlah yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit. Tubuhnya mulai oleng. Sementara musuh di hadapannya sudah memegang pedang di tangan kanannya siap menebas Hinata.

"Kaa-san!" Jerit Boruto saat dirinya melihat keadaan ibunya yang berada di ujung tanduk.

SYUU...

Tanpa di duga, Naruto dengan Hiraishinnya datang dan segera menyanggah Hinata yang hampir terjatuh dengan tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya memukul musuh itu hingga terlempar jauh.

Boruto membelalakan matanya yang tak hentinya mengeluarkan airmata sembari menatap punggung tegap ayahnya.

"To-Tou-chan..." lirih Boruto

Syuu...

Sai turun dari elang yang ia gambar. "Kau terlalu cepat, Naruto. Bagaimana dengan musuhnya?" ujarnya.

"Masih ada satu dari para _binatang_ itu yang masih hidup. Jangan bunuh ia. Buat ia mengatakan maksud dari perbuatan yang mereka lakukan. Dan juga bongkar identitas mereka. Akan kuserahkan semuanya pada kalian. Aku akan membawa Hinata secepatnya ke rumah sakit," ujarnya pada Sai.

Boruto perlahan mendekati ayahnya. "Tou-chan... Kaa-san─"

Pandangan mata Boruto tidak lepas dari ibunya yang saat ini tengah memejamkan matanya. Ia benar-benar takut saat ini jika ibunya akan meninggalkannya. 'Tidak! Hal itu tidak boleh terjadi,' tangan Boruto berusaha menggapai-gapai wajah ibunya yang dipenuhi jejak darah.

Naruto menggendong Hinata dengan tangan kanannya dan membawa Boruto dengan tangan kirinya. Dan iapun segera pergi ke rumah sakit dengan Hiraishin miliknya. Dan dalam perjalanan Boruto terus menerus menangis sembari memegang tangan ibunya yang terkulai lemas.

**Those who endure.**

"Naruto? Ada apa ini?" tanya Sakura kala dirinya melihat Hinata yang terluka parah dalam gendongan Naruto. Boruto langsung turung dari gendongan ayahnya untuk memperkecil beban ayahnya.

"Sakura, tanyanya nanti saja, dimana ruang gawat daruratnya?" tanya Naruto.

"Lewat sini, cepat." Sakura berlari sembari menunjukan ruang gawat darurat pada Naruto. Dan Boruto terus mengekori ayahnya. Sesekali ia menghapus airmatanya yang tak henti keluar dari matanya dengan lengan bajunya.

'Kaa-san... jangan tinggalkan aku.'

Tak lama Hinata langsung mendapat penanganan oleh Sakura dan tim medis lain.

"Tidak ada orang yang boleh masuk ke ruang ini!" perintah Sakura pada pasangan ayah anak itu.

Sakurapun langsung masuk ke dalam ruang gawat darurat sementara Boruto dan Naruto menunggu di luar.

Dalam Ruang Gawat Darurat

Sakura terus mengalirkan chakra hijau pada seluruh tubuh Hinata. 'Hinata bertahanlah! Ini buruk... seluruh organ dalamnya dipukul cukup keras. Bahkan banyak racun yang ada dalam tubuhnya, gawat! Chakra Hinata semakin lemah'

'Hinata bertahanlah... Masih banyak orang yang membutuhkanmu...'

Tak selang berapa lama setelah Naruto sampai di rumah sakit. Shikamaru dan Temaripun tiba di sana.

Semenjak Hinata berada di ruang gawat darurat Boruto terus duduk meringkup. Membenamkan wajahnya di lututnya. Bahunya bergetar hebat, menandakan ia masih tetap menangis.

"Siapa yang menargetkan Boruto dan Himawari?" tanya Naruto pada Shikamaru.

"Kita tetap belum tau. Mungkin saja karena mereka adalah anak-anakmu. Anak dari Hokage ke tujuh. Ada kemungkinan bahwa mereka menginginkan tebusan, atau ada masalah diplomasi? Mereka belum mau mengakuinya jadi yang kubicarakan hanyalah spekulasinya," jawab Shikamaru.

"Aku tidak tau mereka mau balas dendam, menculik, merampok atau yang lainnya. Tapi yang membuatku heran mereka juga menyerang Hinata secara membabi buta," Naruto berujar sembari menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Tapi kurasa itu sangat tergesa-gesa menyimpulkan bahwa itu adalah masalah diplomasi atau berpikir kalau ada penyerangan dari desa lain," ucap Temari. "Yang paling beralasan adalah para missing-nin." tambahnya.

Naruto menghela nafasnya. "Hinata tidak mungkin berurusan dengan mereka."

"Hinata itu hanya terkepung. Dan sama sekali tidak seimbang. Sai bilang kira-kira ada 12 orang yang menyerang Hinata saat itu. Mungkin Kunoichi terlihat lemah. Maka dari itu mereka meremehkan Hinata. Tapi pada kenyataannya Hinata sangat kuat, hanya menyisakan satu orang." Temari terdiam lalu menatap ke arah pintu ruang gawat darurat tempat dimana Hinata sedang ditangani.

"Hinata itu sangat baik. Aku menikahi Shikamaru, akupun pindah ke Konoha. Shikadai lahir, kita menjadi teman dekat, Saat Shikamaru menjadi penasihat Hokage kita menjadi sering mengobrol. Dia benar-benar wanita yang sangat baik dan sangat berharga." mata Temari nampak berkaca-kaca saat ia mengatakan hal itu.

"Jangan lupa beritahu aku jika investigasi telah selesai. Aku akan menggorok leher si bajingan keparat itu." Temari menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah suaminya.

"Oi... oi... Temari itu menyeramkan..." ujar Shikamaru.

"Temari... aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukannya." kata Naruto.

"... Naruto?"

_'Masalah ini masih belum terpecahkan. Tapi jika saat itu tiba...'_

_'Jika saat itu tiba aku akan membunuhnya.'_

"Tou-chan!" Tiba-tiba Boruto bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

Naruto, Shikamaru serta Temaripun langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke sang bocah pirang. "Ada apa, Boruto?" tanyanya.

"Hentikan obrolan Hokagemu itu!" bentaknya yang sontak membuat Temari serta Shikamaru terkejut.

"Saat ini... Kaa-san... Kaa-san sedang..."

Naruto memandangi putra sulungnya. "Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan, Boruto. Saat ini kita harus percaya pada Sakura dan tim medis lainnya."

"Jika saja aku bisa jadi kuat... Jika saja aku cukup kuat untuk melindungi Kaa-san..." sesal Boruto dengan airmata membanjiri pipinya.

Naruto mengelus rambut pirang putranya. "Dia itu Kaa-sanmu. Jadi melindungimu tentu saja hal yang sudah biasa, aku sangat bersyukur kau baik-baik saja..." ujar Naruto berusaha menenangkan putranya.

"Tentu sudah biasa..." lirih Boruto. "Tou-chan bilang... Tentu sudah biasa?"

Boruto menepis tangan ayahnya yang semula berada di kepalanya. "Jika itu diambil dari sudut pandang Kaa-san? Kau setuju? Kaa-san berkata ia sangat bangga pada Tou-chan! Ia bilang Tou-chan melindungi desa ini, dia bilang itulah mengapa dia menunggumu. Seorang yang ia sangat cintai. Lalu... lalu jika Tou-chan melindungi desa. Siapa yang akan melindungi Kaa-san?" Boruto berteriak sekeras-kerasnya meluapkan segala beban yang ada di hatinya yang sudah ia tahan sedari tadi.

Sementara Naruto hanya bisa terdiam mendengar ucapan anaknya itu. Ia membatu, mencoba mencerna kembali apa yang diluapkan anaknya padanya. Ia sesungguhnya sadar akan kesalahan yang ia perbuat. Ia tidak seharusnya mengatakan hal itu seolah ia merelakan Hinata meninggal. Ia juga tidak ingin Hinata meninggalkannya secepat ini.

"Boruto-kun! Ayo masuk ke dalam, jika ada pemeriksaan kau harus menjadi saksinya," panggil Ino yang membuat Boruto menoleh sebentar ke arahnya. Namun ia kembali menatap ke ayahnya yang sama sekali belum menjawab pertanyaan yang barusan ia ajukan.

"Tou-chan! Ucapkan sesuat─" ucapan Boruto terpotong kala ia melihat kondisi ayahnya yang tak ia duga sama sekali.

Ayahnya menggigit bibirnya kencang hingga darah mengucur keluar dari bibir tipisnya. Tangan ayahnya juga terkepal keras hingga kuku-kuku jarinya menembus daging di telapak tangannya, darahpun mengucur deras dari bibir dan telapak tangannya.

Ayahnya melukai dirinya sendiri...

Mata yang sewarna miliknya juga nampak memandang sendu walau tak ada airmata seperti dirinya Boruto mengetahui bahwa ayahnya ini juga sangat sedih sama seperti dirinya.

"Tou-chan?"

Naruto membalikan badannya menghindari kontak mata dengan Boruto.

Sementara Boruto saat ini ditarik oleh Ino untuk masuk ke dalam lift dan pergi ke tempat penyelidikan. "Tou-chan..." ujarnya kembali untuk memanggil ayahnya.

"Kau memerhatikannya 'kan Boruto?" tanya Shikamaru sebelum menepuk kepala Bolt pelan.

"Ayahnya Shikadai..." ujar Boruto tapi matanya tetap memandang punggung ayahnya.

"Ayahmu... Saat ini dia tengah menahan perasaannya. Dia menyadari bahwa ia tidak bisa melindungi desa, Kaa-sanmu, dirimu, dan adikmu dengan benar. Ia saat ini benar-benar marah dengan dirinya sendiri. Mungkin saat ini ia terlihat tenang, namun sebenarnya ia sedang menekan instingnya untuk membunuh musuhnya. Itu karena ia sangat mencintai kau, Himawari dan tentu saja kaa-sanmu."

BUGH

Boruto terkejut kala dirinya melihat ayahnya meninju dinding rumah sakit hingga dinding itu retak. Ia belum pernah melihat ayahnya sangat marah seperti ini. Ayahnya terlihat kuat dan juga rapuh di matanya saat ini.

"Dia juga adalah seorang shinobi maka dari itu ia menahan segala perasaan yang ia rasakan."

"Ah! Tou-chan!" panggilnya setengah berteriak kala dirinya ditarik masuk oleh Ino ke dalam lift. Ia masih terus memandangi punggung ayahnya sebelum pintu lift tertutup rapat. Kali ini rasa bersalah merundunginya karena sudah membentak ayahnya sendiri. Ia merasa bersalah tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya ayahnya rasakan.

Namun apa mau dikata... Hari ini Ibu dan Ayahnya terluka fisik dan mental karenanya...

**Shinobi are those who endure**

Naruto kembali bekerja setelah Sakura mengatakan bahwa kondisi Hinata sudah stabil. Namun Hinata masih belum mau membuka matanya walau penanganannya sudah selesai. Untuk membantunya, Hiashi memberi saran untuk menitipkan Boruto dan Himawari ke kediaman Hyuuga. Karena tidak ada yang menjaga nantinya karena Naruto sangat sibuk mengurusi tugas-tugasnya sebagai Hokage, dan juga agar kejadian seperti yang kemarin tidak terulang kembali.

Setiap pulang dari akademi, Boruto selalu mengunjungi ruang kamar ibunya. Menyetelkan ibunya musik yang dipercaya bisa membangunkannya dari koma. Serta bercerita tentang kehidupan sekolahnya. Begitu pula dengan Naruto setelah ia pulang kerja, ia akan datang dan menginap di kamar rawat Hinata. Memegang tangan Hinata sampai ia terlelap.

**3 Hari setelah kejadian itu.**

"Oi, Naruto. Aku mendapat pesan dari rumah sakit, nampaknya Hinata akan segera sadar pagi ini."

"Kalau begitu aku akan meminta izin untuk libur setengah hari. Maaf merepotkan."

"Tidak apa-apa. Ambillah lebih banyak libur. Jagalah ia selama seminggu hingga ia dapat menjalani kegiatannya seperti sedia kala."

"Aku berhutang kepadamu, Shikamaru." Naruto membungkukan badannya sebelum pamit menuju rumah sakit.

**Pagi harinya.**

Hinata mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya mencoba membiasakan diri dengan cahaya. Ia mengerang pelan merasakan semua tubuhnya yang terasa kebas. Ia dapat merasakan sebuah tangan besar mengenggam tangan kanannya dengan erat seakan enggan dilepas.

"Hinata..." panggil sebuah suara berat nan familiar. Suara milik suaminya.

Genggaman tangan Naruto mengerat kala Hinata membuka mata lavender miliknya.

"... Naruto-kun? Ini..." Hinata nampak linglung kala ia menyadari bahwa tempat yang ia tiduri bukanlah kamarnya. Ia memandang ke arah suaminya yang terduduk di kursi yang berada di sebelah tempat tidur pasien.

"Selamat pagi, Hinata. Kau berada di rumah sakit saat ini."

"Ru-Rumah sakit apakah Boruto bai... Apakah Boruto dan Himawari baik-baik saja?" Hinata berusaha bangkit dari tempat tidurnya namun tangan kekar milik Naruto menghalanginya untuk bangkit.

"Beristirahatlah lebih banyak lagi," perintah Naruto. "Mereka baik-baik saja tak ada luka bahkan goresan di kulit mereka, Himawari juga tidak apa-apa saat itu para bunke itu melindungi mereka. Boruto akan datang ke sini sepulang dari akademi."

Tanpa sepasang suami-istri ini sadari seorang bocah berambut pirang berbentuk daun tengah menguping obrolan mereka dibalik pintu kamar dengan seikat bunga di tangannya.

"Semua pelaku telah ditemukan. Termasuk sang dalang dari peristiwa itu. Sasukelah orang yang berhasil menemukan persembunyian mereka. Tidak ada masalah diplomasi dalam kasus ini mereka hanyalah para teroris yang masih belum terorganisasi dengan baik."

Hinata menghela nafas lega. "Aku mengerti... Syukurlah kalau begitu..."

"Aku minta maaf tidak segera menyadarinya, Hinata..." sesal Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau tengah melakukan tugasmu. Kau tidak punya pilihan, Naruto-kun..." ujar Hinata lemah sembari menatap wajah suaminya.

Hinata tersenyum. "Jangan membuat ekspresi semacam itu," ujar Hinata sembari mengulurkan tangannya ke pipi Naruto yang dibasahi oleh airmata.

Ya, sang Hokage ketujuh saat ini tengah menangis di hadapan istrinya. Hanya di depan istrinyalah ia bisa meluapkan segala perasaan yang ia pendam.

Hinata menyeka airmata yang terus mengalir dari sepasang mata yang sewarna dengan batu sapphire biru nan indah itu.

"Padahal aku sangat ingin kau memujiku karena dulu kau bilang aku pasti bisa melindungi anak-anak... tapi pada akhirnya aku harus meminta bantuan pada kekuatanmu..." ujar Hinata lembut. Sementara Naruto menggenggam erat tangan Hinata yang tadi digunakan untuk menyeka airmatanya.

"Ya... Ya!" Naruto terus menerus menitikkan airmatanya. "Kau berhasil melindungi Boruto... Kau adalah ibu terbaik di dunia..."

Naruto memeluk Hinata yang masih berbaring dengan erat dan Hinata menepuk-nepuk punggung suaminya pelan, Naruto menangis dalam pelukan Hinata. "Aku mencintaimu, Hinata..."

"mmm..."

"Aku mencintaimu..."

"mmm..."

"Aku benar-ben-"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto-kun..."

"Aku benar-benar bersyukur kau mau membuka matamu..." ujar Naruto sebelum ia menghujani wajah istrinya dengan ciuman penuh rasa syukur.

Sementara seseorang yang berada di balik pintu hanya tersenyum. Ia juga sangat senang ibunya mau membuka mata lavendernya kembali.

Dan di saat itu pula Uzumaki Boruto berjanji...

'Kaa-san... Tou-chan... Suatu hari nanti aku akan menjadi lebih kuat dan aku akan melindungi kalian sampai aku mati...'

The End

Gimana? Kasih kritik dan komen kalian yah...

klik tombol reviewnya okeh?


End file.
